tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Lola Guzman
Lola Guzman (born 1990) is a minor character in Clockwork and a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. The daughter of Mexican President Alejandro Guzman, Lola is also a student at Decker State College, studying Political Science. A member of Phi Sigma Delta, Lola is controlled by Susie Kim and the Royal Momju Necklace. Biography Lola was born in Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico to Alejandro Guzman and Teresa Guzman, being of both Cherokee and Spanish descent due to father's ethnic background. As her father was already deeply routed in politics when she was a girl Lola grew up mired in them, though she took it in stride. When Lola was six her family moved to Mexico City, where she went to school and generally avoided the strife that plagued other parts of her country. In school a particular period of history that she grew fascinated with were the events leading to the foundation of Cadejo, and politics in general became something she herself enjoyed. In April of 2008, as Lola was preparing to finish high school, she and the rest of her family were abducted by the Paradise Foundation. Lola ended up a high-value hostage and the frozen lover of an executive but was equipped with a Type-7 Chip, thus remembering none of it and later stating she felt lucky. Taking a few extra months to get her educational affairs in order, Lola eventually decided to attend school at Decker State College, though the security arrangements delayed her formal attending of classes by over a month. Eventually a plan was worked out with Chata De La Toro assigned as her bodyguard, Lola even able to pledge to Phi Sigma Delta. Upon arriving in the Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House both Lola and Chata were greeted by Susie Kim, who quickly used the Royal Momju Necklace to take control of them both. Susie quickly made Lola one of her best friends though the unnatural formation of the friendship later wore on Susie, and Lola herself ended up becoming more natural friends with Phoebe Monroe and Hannah Kai. Since joining the sorority Lola has developed a love for American talk shows. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'6.5" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Alejandro Guzman, Father * Teresa Guzman, Mother Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Susie Kim * Kelsey Wick * Hannah Kai * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Kalania Scholvo * Rose Mazza * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Nance Peddleburg * Chata De La Toro, Bodyguard Friends * Jaki Newborn * Tami Tyler * Leslie Chun * Beatrice Weiner * Flavia Obando Appearances * Clockwork World * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day Trivia * Lola is based on model/actress Natalie Martinez, who is in fact six years older than the character she is portraying. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Political Figures Category:Clockwork Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta